


Try

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Try-Colbie Caillat (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Try-Colbie Caillat (Pandora)

Prowl smiles as he looks at the silver mech holding the white, blue and red sparkling in his arms. His wings flutter as Jazz bounces the sparkling in the air and makes the small Cybertronian coo and giggle in chirps. 

He glances over the rec room to see the sparkling’s sire glaring at them. He glares back, doorwings setting in an intimidating “v”. The mech huffs and stands, Prowl glances at Jazz who is oblivious to the sparkling’s Sire. 

“How’s my baby?” Jazz asks, rubbing his nose against the sparkling’s and making the small mech squeal in a giggle. Small white servos grab Jazz’s face. Prowl stands and trails his digits over Jazz’s shoulders.


End file.
